Caso cerrado
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: Un nuevo fic de Yui y L. Toda la verdad será revelada. Disfruten!
1. Cumpleaños

**K**onichiwa!!

Después de un largo tiempo aquí subo una nueva parte de la historia de Yui y L. En principio no iba a escribir más sobre ellos dos pero luego lo pensé y quise darle un final más bonito, seguro que muchos se quedaron con ganas de que pasara algo entre ellos ¿me equivoco? XD En fin…estos días he estado inspirada así que me he puesto a escribir :B Espero que disfruten del fic y dejen reviews!! n3n

Y ah!! Si aún no han leído las otras partes, vayan a mi perfil y busquen _Un nuevo caso para L_ y _Siempre a tu lado, L_ ^^

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** cuando la frase aparezca entre corchetes [blablabla] quiere decir que el personaje está pensando n_-

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cumpleaños.**

Era viernes por la tarde. Ya había empezado septiembre y pronto comenzaría también el otoño. L seguía como siempre resolviendo casos a través de su ordenador portátil mientras Yui envolvía un videojuego y lo guardaba en una bolsa de viaje. Ella regresaría a su casa durante el fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano pequeño Eichi y pensaba regalarle ese juego para la Play Station (consola que por cierto había pagado ella y de la cual su hermano se apoderó cuando ésta se fue de casa xD). Como de la otra vez, L le acompañaría en el viaje.

Llegó el sábado por la mañana y ambos tomaron el primer tren hacia Furusato. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la casa de Yui andando ya que no quedaba lejos.

- Ya estoy en casa – dijo Yui al entrar por la puerta.

- One-san!! Que bueno que hayas vuelto!! Mira, mira! Mira que bici más guay me ha regalado papá!! – dijo Eichi todo emocionado agarrando la mano de Yui (que todavía sostenía el equipaje ) e intentando llevarla hasta la cocina.

Yui posó la bolsa en el suelo, acompañó a su hermano hasta la cocina y posteriormente al jardín (ya que en la misma cocina estaba la puerta trasera de la casa) para ver su nueva bicicleta. L los siguió silenciosamente. Durante un rato Eichi les mostró la bicicleta completamente entusiasmado y luego Yui le dio su regalo.

- Gyah!! One-san! Me encanta este juego!! Muchas gracias! x3 – dijo Eichi al terminar de desenvolver el videojuego – Vamos a jugar! – y entró corriendo a la sala para enchufar la play y empezar a jugar cuanto antes.

Yui se acercó también a la sala junto con L y le dijo a su hermano que iría a subir el equipaje a la habitación mientras enchufaba y encendía todo. L por su parte recogió la bolsa y la dejo en la misma sala al lado del sofá cama ya que, como había hecho anteriormente, dormiría allí mismo.

Yui no tardó en bajar y se sentó en el sofá cama donde L ya estaba sentado en su forma peculiar. Eichi estaba sentado en el suelo con el mando de la consola en las manos. Yui agarró la caja del videojuego y se puso a leer las instrucciones para ayudar a su hermano. Yui y L miraron como jugaba Eichi hasta que la madre de Yui anunció que la comida ya estaba preparada. Se sentaron todos a la mesa, ellos tres más los padres de Yui. Después de la comida la madre de Yui trajo una deliciosa tarta de chocolate de la que por supuesto L tomó no solo una sino tres porciones (pobre Eichi XD).

Llegó la tarde. Yui se quedó en la sala de estar viendo la televisión mientras que L se puso a leer un libro. Más tarde, Eichi entró en la casa para preguntarle a Yui si jugaba con él al baloncesto. Ella aceptó y salió con él al jardín, pues allí tenían una canasta, y L se quedó en la sala continuando su lectura. Mientras Yui y Eichi jugaban, Kai apareció por allí.


	2. Zumo de naranja

**Capítulo 2: Zumo de naranja.**

- Hola! – dijo Kai entrando al jardín – No sabía que habías venido! Venía a traerle unas naranjas a tu madre de parte de la mía y oí risas asi que me acerqué y te vi. Como te ha ido preciosa? – le dijo a Yui

- Muy bien Kai! – dijo Yui con una sonrisa forzada.

- Podías haberme avisado de que estabas aquí ¬3¬

- Acabo de llegar en la mañana, como quieres que te avise!?

- Bah!! No importa. Lo importante es que estás aquí.

- Ya, ya – dijo Yui con cara de aburrida.

- Ah!! Es cierto! Felicidades cumpleañero! – dijo Kai dirigiéndose a Eichi – Echamos una partida entre los tres??

- Siii - contestó éste

Empezaron a jugar los tres pero al poco rato apareció un amigo de Eichi.

- Hola!! Se puede?

- Kyah!! Kyusuke! – dijo Eichi – Pasa, pasa! Mira, te ensañaré mi bici nueva!!

Yui entró para guardar la pelota y Kai le dio a Anna las naranjas que había traído. Posteriormente Eichi anunció que se iría con Kyusuke a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el pueblo. La madre de Yui invitó a Kai a quedarse y les ofreció un zumo asique tanto Yui como Kai se sentaron fuera, pues había una mesa con varias sillas de plástico. En esos momentos, la madre de Yui se acercó a la sala de estar.

- Ryuuzaki, te apetece un zumo de naranja? – preguntó Anna. L respondió afirmativamente. – Por qué no sales al jardín con Yui? Ha llegado un amigo suyo, seguro que lo pasais bien.

L dudó durante un instante pero finalmente cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, lo guardó y se dirigó hacia la cocina. Como Anna ya estaba terminando de hacer los zumos le dijo a L que esperara un momento y así los llevaba. L se quedó esperando en la puerta. Yui al verlo lo saludó y este le devolvió el saludo mostrando una media sonrisa para luego mirar abajo.

- Vaya! Él también está aquí? – dijo Kai mientras giraba su cabeza para volver a mirar de frente después de observar a quién estaba saludando Yui.

- Si, ha venido conmigo otra vez – dijo Yui sonriendo mientras tiraba una carta pues se habían puesto a jugar al UNO.

- No sé que le ves a ese. Sigo diciendo que tiene unas pintas muy raras. Asusta al miedo.

- No empieces otra vez, quieres? uwú

- Está bien, está bien. Solo digo que ese tío no parece muy cuerdo. No es tu tipo.

- Disculpa? O.O

- Por qué no le mandas a la mierda? Yo soy mejor que él. Sabes que estaré contigo siempre.

- Uy! Eso si que me da miedo! – dijo Yui riéndose.

- Vamos, sabes que te quiero. Al fin y al cabo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, o acaso has olvidado que tu primer beso fue conmigo? (que tendrá que ver eso? XDD)

En ese momento L se estaba acercando con la bandeja y los vasos de zumo. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa oyó las últimas palabras de Kai y si querer se le cayó la bandeja provocando que uno de los vasos cayera sobre la mesa y rodara hasta el suelo haciéndose añicos.

- Pero me cago en……maldito inútil! – dijo Kai levantándose, pues el vaso caído sobre la mesa la había encharcado completamente de zumo y este caía de la mesa como una fuente - Joder! Mira lo que haces! Poco más y me pones perdido!

Yui había conseguido apartarse a tiempo antes de que el zumo cayera sobre sus piernas.

- Lo….Lo siento – dijo L avergonzado

- Me cago en la puta! No sabes hacer nada bien!

- Oye, ya calmáte!! Ha sido un accidente! – dijo Yui enojada – Iré a por un trapo y la fregona.

- Lo siento…… - dijo L agachándose y recogiendo los trozos de crital. Se sentía tan patoso en aquel momento….Y para colmo tenía que cortarse ahora con un trocito de cristal.

Al poco rato Yui llegó con un trapo para limpiar la mesa. Luego agarró la fregona y se puso a fregar el suelo (aclaro que el suelo donde está la mesa no es césped, está con baldosas XDD). L se había apartado contra la pared para dejar a Yui limpiar mientras que Kai se quedó ahí mirando con los brazos cruzados.

- Llevaré esto a la cocina – dijo L agarrando la bandeja con los otros vasos y los trozos de cristal.

- Ah! Vale- dijo Yui – Estás bien? Estás sangrando! 0.0 – dijo al darse cuenta de que uno de los dedos estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Estoy bien……no es nada….. – dijo L con la cabeza baja.

Kai soltó una carcajada al oír lo del corte.

- Oye Kai, podías ayudar un poco no crees? – dijo Yui ya enojada.

- Por qué? El que ha manchado todo de zumo es él! Que lo limpie él solo, tu no deberías ni siquiera ayudarle.

L bajó aún más la cabeza, tomó la bandeja y entró en la cocina.

- Eres imbécil – le dijo Yui a Kai mientras iba también en dirección a la cocina.

Kai le agarró del brazo impidiendo que siguiera andando.

- Déjalo, ya volverá….

L entró en la cocina donde estaba la madre de Yui fregando los platos. Ésta al verle dijo.

- Madre mía, que ha pasado?

- Lo siento……se me ha caído la bandeja sin querer y …..

- Ay! No te preocupes. Aún queda zumo asi que si quereis os pongo más – dijo Anna quitando los vasos que quedaron bien de la bandeja y tirando los cristales a la basura – Anda, estás sangrando – dijo al ver que L se miraba el dedo. Éste miró hacia ella – Ahora te traigo tiritas. Y ah! Será mejor que me des esa ropa, el zumo es difícil de quitar y cuanto antes se lave mejor - dijo al ver que L estaba empapado de zumo.

Anna no tardó en volver con tiritas y demás productos de curación. Cuando terminó de ponerle la venda a L, Yui entró en la cocina.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó a L

- Eh?…..Si……lo siento…..

- No importa! ^^ Todo está bien, podría pasarle a cualquiera.

L mostró una media sonrisa aunque igual se veía triste. Luego le dijo a Yui que iba a cambiarse.

- Ah! Vale!! Luego vuelves no? – dijo Yui preocupada

L afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala. Se quitó la ropa y se puso de nuevo otros vaqueros y otra camiseta blanca. Luego fue hacia la cocina, le dio la ropa mojada a la madre de Yui y salió de nuevo al jardín.


	3. L

Aquí dejo el tercer cap :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: L**

Yui agarró la nueva bandeja con vasos de zumo y salió al jardín de nuevo mientras L se cambiaba. Kai estaba sentado esperando.

-Y bien? – dijo

- Y bien que?

- El bebé ya está tranquilo? – dijo refiriéndose a L

- Arf…de verdad que eres insoportable! En serio, si solo has venido a molestar vete ya!

- Vale, vale, solo era broma.

- Que carajo estás leyendo?

- Nada, una revista de pasatiempos que pillé antes. Hay unos que te iban a gustar porque son como de resolver casos. Con lo que te gustan a ti los detectives seguro que no tardas en resolverlos XD

- Ja, ja….¬w¬

- Has visto la película que echaron el otro día en la televisión?

- Si, claro (la había visto en la televisión que tenía en la habitación XD)

- Estaba chula! Pero no sé ese detective era un poco macabro no?

Yui no lo escuchó porque justo vio a L en la puerta. Le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara mientras Kai volvía a voltear su cabeza para ver quien llegara. L se acercó y se sentó en la silla de al lado de Yui. Ésta le pasó el vaso de zumo que le correspondía y el azucarero pues a ella no le gustaba nada el zumo sin azúcar y era obvio que a L tampoco le iba a gustar XD

- Por que siempre vas igual vestido? – preguntó Kai al ver a L con la ropa igual. L no contestó.

- Mmmm….De que estabamos hablando? – preguntó Yui.

- De la película del otro día, decía que ese tipo me parecía muy macabro.

- Por qué?

- Que por qué? Porque pareciese que solo le interesaba resolver el caso, las demás personas le importaban una mierda.....

- Y como quieres que sea un detective? Idiota! uwú

- Pues no sé. Pero no estaría mal que fuera un poco más considerado.

- En serio, tu tienes algo contra los detectives verdad?? Porque ninguno te cae bien UXD (se refiere a que Kai siempre crítica a los detectives de sus películas/series/libros favoritos :B)

- Y tú los defiendes a todos!! Como al L ese owó

Al oír el nombre "L", L no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia Kai. Yui miró hacia él y luego volvió a mirar hacia Kai.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Jopé! Aún recuerdo cuando lo de Kira y todo eso, que la gente estaba toda pendiente de lo que pasaba y luego apareció ese tal L diciendo que lo iba a capturar y tal, que estaba todo el mundo hablando de que si L estaba loco, que si era una organización secreta, que si era todo un invento....y cuando hablábamos tu y yo, estabas empeñada en que seguro que era una sola persona tipo el Holmes ese y no sé que. Y luego cuando yo te decía que ese tipo daba miedo tu te ponías a defenderlo como una loca, como cuando apareció en la televisión que en realidad no era ese tipo sino que era otro y le mataron que yo te decía……

_[Flash Back]_

_- Pero tío, ese L mucho dice de la justicia y no sé que pero él hizo lo mismo que Kira poniendo al tipo ese ahí para que lo mataran…_

_- Pero vamos a ver idiota, que tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra, es obvio que de alguna forma tendría que comprobar como mataba Kira y si necesitaba la cara y el nombre para hacerlo, como bien dijo después. Ya me dirás como va a comprobar eso si no? _

_- Coño, pues que se ponga él mismo ahí delante._

_- Si, claro muy listo. Y luego hace un hechizo y resucita para capturar a Kira no te fastidia. Tu estás tonto?! Digo yo que si hizo eso sería por algo. Dicen que es el mejor detective del mundo, si es así, tendrá sus razones para hacer lo que hace…_

_- Mira, di lo que quieras pero yo sigo pensando que ese tipo no es bien de la cabeza. No puedes estar haciéndote el bueno de la película cuando andas provocando la muerte de otros que no tienen que ver con el caso. Además si tanto se cree que se muestre en público._

_- Vale, ahora ya me quedó claro que eres completamente estúpido. Como se va a mostrar en público si precisamente sospecha que Kira necesita el nombre y la cara de la persona para matarlo, si se muestra en público ya está muerto. Además, como te acabo de decir, dicen por ahí que tiene fama de ser el mejor detective del mundo, si va por ahí revelando su identidad imagínate la de enemigos que se ganaría por su trabajo. Osea, no podría salir a ningún lado porque en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera le pegarían un tiro o que sé yo. Niño, piensa un poco con la cabeza! Una cosa es arriesgar tu vida y otra ir al suicidio directo UXDD_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- …..Y cosas por el estilo….- siguió diciendo Kai – Aún recuerdo la vez que no sé que te dijera que me dejaste de hablar durante varios días ._.

- Ah! Ya sé, normal. Fue cuando lo de los tipos del FBI que llamaste a L de TODO.

- Si, muy cierto. Me diste una bofetada, te marchaste y estuviste tiempo sin dirigirme la palabra u.u Pero no me jodas, ese tipo era un puto inútil! Por su culpa se cargaron a no sé cuantos tipos del FBI.

- Me gustaría verte a ti resolviendo el caso. Bueno, mejor no, porque sino el mundo acabaría despoblado UXD Por favor, serías aún peor que Kogoro Mouri!

- Bueno, yo seré mal detective, pero lo reconozco no voy por ahí fanfarroneando de que soy el mejor como L. Yo ya te dije, sigo pensando que ese tipo, si en verdad es un solo hombre o mujer o lo que sea, es medio psicópata y depravado mental. Además de un gallina.

- Lo que me faltaba por oír. Lo que tu digas Kai, lo que tu digas….U.U

- Que? Es cierto! Tu sabes de que estamos hablando no Ryuuzaki? A que tengo razón?

L levantó la mirada. Yui por su parte se puso la mano en la cara y empezó a negar con la cabeza y a reírse.

- Vamos a ver Kai! Que me da igual lo que digas, yo no voy a cambiar de opinión sobre eso.

- Pues…..yo creo que tiene razón….. – dijo L inesperadamente.

- O_O – Yui se quedó completamente sorprendida – Etto…..Ryuuzaki…..quieres parar de decir tonterías?? ¬w¬

- No…..no son tonterías….es…..es lo que la mayoría de la gente cree….. – dijo L bajando la mirada hasta quedarse mirando las rodillas que agarraba con sus manos.

- Lo ves – dijo Kai con una cara triunfal.

- Si veo que subnormal! Que la mayoría de la gente lo crea no quiere decir que sea verdad!! o-ó

L levantó la vista lentamente y se quedó mirando a Yui asombrado. Era la primera vez que alguien le había defendido tanto como detective.

- Re…..realmente admiras a L…..verdad? – dijo

- Pues claro! :D

L sonrió. Luego cambiaron de tema y empezaron a jugar de nuevo al UNO, esta vez los tres. No hace falta decir que la mitad de las partidas las ganó L XD Ya anocheciendo Kai regresó a su casa y al día siguiente Yui y L regresaron a Tokyo por la tarde.


	4. Insomnio

**A**quí dejo el capítulo cuatro :3

Gracias a Linda4257 por sus comentarios y a los demás que lo están leyendo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Insomnio**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la visita a casa de Yui. Las cosas seguían como siempre. L resolviendo casos y Yui ayudando en lo que podía y encargándose de la casa. Parecía ser que había un nuevo caso medianamente complicado que estaba sucediendo en Osaka. La sala donde L solía estar con el ordenador y numerosas pantallas en la pared estaba en aquel momento llena de papeles y carpetas tiradas por el suelo y por la mesa junto con numerosos envoltorios y restos de dulces. Yui estaba empezando a preocuparse, iban ya dos días que notaba que L no dormía y ya iban a ser tres. Eran las 5:00 de la mañana cuando Yui se despertó y fue al baño. Oyó ruidos procedentes de la cocina y se acercó para ver, pero antes de llegar, L salía por la puerta con una taza de café y una jarra de leche. Miró a Yui y luego se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el ordenador portátil y se sentó. Yui se le quedó mirando.

- No…..No vas a dormir nada? – preguntó Yui preocupada.

- Iré más tarde, ahora mismo estoy ocupado con un asunto.

- Deberías descansar un poco…..

- Estoy bien Yui……

Yui quería seguir insistiendo pero sabía lo cabezota que era ese hombre asique prefirió no decir nada más.

- Está bien….pero no tardes, vale?

L miró hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. Yui por su parte regresó a la habitación e intentó dormir. Las 6 de la mañana, las 7, las 8, las 9……las horas pasaron y L solo se levantó para conseguir más alimentos pero no se acostó. La verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, quiero decir, era consciente de que ya pasaban de las 10:00 pero no se había parado a pensar que tendría que haber dormido hacía un buen rato (UXD)

Eran las 10:45 cuando Yui se despertó. Cuando fue hacia la cocina vió a L en la sala. Se quedó mirando un rato la cara que tenía y echando un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba claro que no se había ido a dormir. Suspiró y entró en la cocina para desayunar.

- [Al menos no se olvida de comer] – pensó Yui al ver completamente vacío un plato que justo el día anterior tenía una tarta entera, recién comprada para ser más exactos.

Después de desayunar, volvió a mirar hacia L.

- Como lo llevas?

- Bien, solo me falta una pieza para resolver todo esto…..

- No tardes en hacerlo…- dijo Yui mostrando una media sonrisa.

L miró hacia Yui y vió como iba hacia su habitación. No acababa de entender lo que ella le acababa de decir. Otro día más terminó. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y Yui seguía sin poder dormir. No sabía como pero desde la habitación le parecía oír a L de vez en cuando abrir el envoltorio de algún dulce o teclear en el PC. Estaba harta de esa situación. Ya iban 4 días.

A las 9:00 Yui se despertó. Apenas había dormido hora y media. Pero ya no podía volver a dormirse asi que decidió ir a desayunar. En la tarde, L se puso a limpiar toda la sala mientras Yui veía la televisión en la habitación. Estaba tan preocupada por L que solo tenía ganas de llorar. Lo único que quería era que resolviera ese caso de una maldita vez y descansara como es debido. En sus más oscuros pensamientos pensó hasta en meterle somníferos en el café pero no podía hacerlo, primero porque seguro que L se enojaría mucho y segundo porque al fin y al cabo estaba resolviendo un caso y no podía andar interfiriendo de esa forma.

Cuando Yui decidió ir a cenar, vió que la sala estaba recogida y limpia. Al principio se extrañó pero luego sintió un gran alivio pues eso significaba que al fin el caso ya estaba resuelto. Entró en la cocina y allí estaba L tomándose un batido de fresa con tortitas :3

Yui no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a calentarse la cena y comerla en silencio. No sabía por qué pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que decirle.


	5. Energías bajas

**H**i!! Aquí dejo el cap 5 ^^

Gracias a NellyCullen por el comentario y a todos los demás que lo están leyendo! x3

Hagamos un club anti Kai! owó XDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Energías Bajas**

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana cuando L se despertó sudando y temblando. Había tenido una pesadilla. En esos momentos hasta le costaba respirar. Permaneció un momento sentado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared. Luego abrió los ojos y se empezó a marear. Puso la mano encima de la cara, a la altura de los ojos y frente, pero entonces empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar y fue al servicio. Yui, que esa noche también había dormido mal, se despertó con el ruido de la cadena. La había escuchado como dos veces, se extrañó y se levantó. Al salir de la habitación vió la puerta del cuarto de L abierta y la cama deshecha. Se acercó al baño cuya puerta estaba entre abierta y la golpeó un par de veces con la mano, llamando.

- L estás ahí? – preguntó, pero nadie contestó.

Despacio fue abriendo la puerta. Dentro no había nadie. Siguió buscando y vi a L sentado al lado del retrete apoyado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados como había estado hacía un momento en la cama. Cuando Yui se acercó abrió los ojos.

- Te encuentras bien?? – dijo Yui agachándose para estar a la altura de L. Éste se veía muy pálido y, a pesar de que estaba sudando, tiritaba de frío. Yui le posó su mano sobre la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- No te preocupes…….estoy bien……

- Permíteme dudarlo ùwú

- No te preocupes……..no es nada…..se……se me pasará……

Yui guardó silencio durante un instante.

- Puedes levantarte?

- Si….. – dijo L intentando levantarse, pero estaba tan débil que casi cae asi que tuvo que agarrarse al lavamanos para poder ponerse en pie.

Yui no sabía si reír o llorar. Por qué diablos era tan cabezón?? owó

- Vamos! - dijo Yui agarrándole el brazo y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo a la hora de caminar.

L se sorprendió. Los dos caminaron hacia la habitación de éste. Era bastante espaciosa. También disponía de una televisión y a diferencia del cuarto de Yui, este si tenía ventanas. Además tenía una gran estantería repleta de numerosos libros, un escritorio, el armario y una mesilla de noche. Yui sentó a L en cama y a continuación se puso a estirar un poco las sábanas para taparle.

- No tienes por qué hacer esto……..

- Quieres callarte?! ¬o¬

L se calló (XD). Yui se veía realmente enojada. Cuando terminó de tapar a L volvió a tocarle la frente.

- Debes de tener mucha fiebre. Donde están los medicamentos?

- Me….medicamentos? ._.

- Si, medicamentos. Eso que se toma cuando uno está enfermo….

- Ya sé que son medicamentos ¬///¬ pero…..no me gustan….

- Que no te gustan? – dijo Yui sorprendida

- Si, saben mal…….

- Jajaja! – Yui no pudo evitar reírse. L miró hacia ella y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. No le encontraba la gracia. Los medicamentos solían saber horriblemente mal, por eso odiaba estar enfermo.

- Ok! Ok! – dijo Yui intentando dejar de reír – me puedes decir donde están? Y nada de acertijos extraños para que tenga que buscarlos! ¬w¬

- En la cocina……en….el armarito pequeño……u.u

- De acuerdo! Que te duele exactamente?

- Eh? – L se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- Como quieres que te de una medicina si no sé que te pasa? – L no contestó, solo suspiró xD – Oye….ya sé que las medicinas saben fatal pero algo habrá que hacer….uwú

- La…..cabeza…..y el estómago…..u///u – dijo L sonrojándose. Lo cierto era que se sentía absurdo viéndose tan débil.

- No tendrás la menstruación? – dijo Yui de broma – está bien, está bien, ya sé lo que necesitas! ^^ Y si, sabe muy mal….. – dijo saliendo de la habitación y riéndose.

Más tarde Yui volvió con un vaso de agua y un sobre de medicamento. L se lo tomó a regañadientes y cuando terminó le devolvió el vaso a Yui.

- Quieres algo más? – preguntó Yui pero L no contestaba – Etto…..L?

- No gracias…….oye Yui……lo siento…..no quería preocuparte……yo….debí hacerte caso y descansar……

- No te preocupes, todo está bien….

- Gracias……Yui…..

Yui sonrió.

- Pondré la televisión, hazte a un lado!

- Que?

- Que de que? No pensarás que te voy a dejar aquí solo? Cualquiera se fía de ti, seguro que en cuanto salga de la habitación sacas algún cacharro extraño y te pones a trabajar o hacer cualquier cosa ¬3¬

L bajó la mirada. Yui se sentó a su lado y puso la televisión. Después de buscar por varios canales, dejó uno en el que echaban una serie de ciencia-ficción. No mucho más tarde L se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yui, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara.


	6. Recortes y cartas

**R**ecuerdo que cuando los diálogos están entre corchetes es que están pensando! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Recortes y cartas**

Debía de ser la primera vez que Yui veía a L dormido. Se veía realmente lindo. Yui estuvo durante un buen rato mirándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia el televisor.

- [Pero en que diablos estoy pensando? Por un momento…..por un momento me han entrado ganas de besarlo! o///o] (y a quien no Yui, y a quien no? XDD)

Yui observó con detenimiento la habitación de L. Estaba todo muy ordenado aunque encima del escritorio había un montón de papeles y libros tirados de cualquier manera. Encima de la mesita de noche había otro libro más. Además también había un despertador y un vaso con restos de batido de chocolate.

- [Jaja, seguro que este come hasta durmiendo! ] – pensó Yui. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el primer cajón de la mesilla estaba algo abierto. No supo por qué pero le dieron ganas de ver lo que había dentro y lo abrió. Había varios papeles y una libreta. Yui la cogió y la abrió para ojearla (cotilla ¬o¬). En la libreta había escrito el nombre de diferentes dulces y la opinión de L sobre ellos. En algunos también había escrito la receta de preparación o puesto alguna foto o dibujo.

- [Seguro que estos dibujos los ha hecho él, son geniales u3u]

Yui pasó la mano por toda esa página. El dibujo estaba realmente genial y la letra era tan bonita…..Yui suspiró y volvió a mirar a L, el cual seguía durmiendo. Luego fue a guardar la libreta pero al hacerlo un sobre cayó al suelo. Yui lo recogió. No tenía nada escrito ni por delante ni por detrás. Estaba abierto, Yui miró y había varios recortes.

_Quillsh Wammy, el famoso inventor ha muerto el pasado……_

- [Quien es Quillsh Wammy??]- se preguntó Yui, pues ella no sabía que ese era el nombre real de Watari. Claro que al continuar leyendo lo sospechó UXD Había varios recortes de lo mismo, algunos del caso Kira y luego otros más…

_Una bomba destruye a una familia inglesa_

_Los Lawliet asesinados por una bomba….._

_La familia Lawliet víctima de un….._

Yui leyó esos recortes y al terminar miró a L. Serían esos sus padres? Cuando volvió a meter los recortes en el sobre vió que no entraban del todo. Era extraño porque antes entraban perfectamente asi que miró dentro del sobre y vió que había una pequeña pulsera de plata. Yui la observó. Era la típica cadenita que se le daban a los niños con su nombre grabado. Yui nerviosa le dio la vuelta y lo leyó: _"Elle Lawliet – 31-10-1979"_

- [Lawliet…..]- pensó Yui mientras mirada el título de los recortes – [Elle….Elle…..L…..Elle… ]- entonces miró a L, ese tenía que ser su verdadero nombre O.O

Fue entonces cuando L se movió. Yui se apresuró a guardar los recortes en el sobre pero la pulsera le cayó al suelo. Iba a recogerla pero L volvió a moverse asique guardó el sobre en el cuaderno y lo metió en la mesilla. Luego buscó la pulsera y justo en ese momento L se despertó.

- Mmmm…..Yui…….que haces? – preguntó a Yui al verla medio colgando de la cama. Yui consiguió agarrar la pulsera y la escondió en su puño.

- Ah! Nada….jajjaa….. voy a pillar algo de comer…quieres algo?

- Bueno,…puedes traerme un trozo de pastel? – dijo L con cara de inocente

- Por supuesto- dijo Yui poniéndose en pie.

Cuando empezó a anochecer L ya se encontraba perfectamente y Yui, bueno, Yui seguía con la pulsera en el bolsillo UXDD

Dos días más tarde Yui dijo que iría a comprar comida al supermercado. Todo fue bien hasta que estaba en la cola para pagar. La cajera de repente salió y se puso otra mujer pero Yui no sé dio cuenta porque un hombre le había preguntado por donde estaba la leche. Luego Yui pagó y regresó a casa pero cuando estaba quitando las cosas vio un sobre dentro.

"_Mañana ven al supermercado E-Mark a las 5:00 en punto de la tarde. Sé puntual! _

_Dile a alguien sobre esto, a tu amigo, a la policía…. y mataremos a tu familia. Ya tenemos una bomba preparada. Te estaremos esperando, Yuki Tachibana."_

Yui estaba temblando y se había quedado pálida. Qué diablos era eso?? Por que decían que iban a matar a su familia? Y como sabían su nombre real? Miró a la puerta y vió a L de espaldas. No, no se lo podía decir.

Aquella noche Yui apenas durmió. L la notó tensa y seria durante todo el día siguiente pero cuando le preguntó ella dijo que no era nada. A L le siguió pareciendo extraño pero no volvió a preguntar. A las 4:15 Yui salió con dirección al supermercado, normalmente tardaba poco más de media hora en llegar.


	7. Verdad

**A**quí dejo el cap 7 ^^

Gracias a NellyCullen y Linda4257 por sus comentarios y a todos los demás que lo están leyendo :3

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: Verdad

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde y Yui esperaba en el lugar citado. Miraba nerviosa a todos lados. Fue entonces cuando un hombre que ocultaba su rostro tras unas gafas de sol se acercó a ella.

- Veo que recibiste el mensaje – dijo el hombre.

- Quien eres? Que quieres de mi? - preguntó Yui asustada.

- Las preguntas te las responderá el jefe a su debido tiempo – y al terminar de decir esto, la mujer que silenciosamente se acercaba por las espaldas de Yui le puso un paño bañado en cloroformo en la boca y la durmió. Apenas había gente en la calle asi que nadie vio nada. Metieron a Yui en un coche y se la llevaron a una vieja nave (industrial obviamente XDD).

Cuando Yui se despertó estaba atada de brazos y piernas a una silla y con un pañuelo tapándole la boca. Miró hacia los lados y vió al hombre que había visto antes junto a otros dos y una mujer.

- Veo que te has despertado - dijo una voz – Seguramente te estés preguntando quien soy yo o por que estás aquí. Ya que vas a morir no tengo ningún inconveniente en contártelo, Yuki.

Entonces un joven apareció por la puerta. Cuando Yui pudo ver el rostro se quedó completamente asombrada y paralizada. No era posible. Ese hombre era…..

- Si, soy yo, Yuki. Te he sorprendido? – dijo Takuo, quien en el pasado había sido el socio de Junichi Sada en la tienda de PCland – Verás, hace unos años mi padre fue acusado de cometer un crimen cuando en realidad solo había sido cómplice del asesinato. Con esto no quiero decir que fuera inocente pero el verdadero asesino quedó en libertad. Ese hijo de puta se escapó llevándose todo el dinero que habían robado. Si, atracaron una tienda matando a varios rehenes. Todos los testigos no supieron confirmar si mi padre era el único asesino o no, asi que sólo él entró en la cárcel y allí uno de los presos lo apuñaló y murió. Mi madre se volvió loca y acabó en un hospital psiquiátrico mientras que yo acabé en un orfanato de mala muerte hasta que decidieron adoptarme. Juré vengarme y después de mucho tiempo conseguí la lista de los testigos. Un matrimonio, una vieja y otros dos hombres. Escuché que uno de esos hombres ya había muerto y otro de ellos acabó suicidándose al ver que íbamos a por él después de haber matado al matrimonio y a la vieja. Si, yo mandé a esos tres inútiles a matarlos. Los chips y la bomba eran una simple prueba falsa, un móvil falso para que si la poli lo investigaba no pensara que fuera por una cuestión de venganza. Todo gracias a mi amigo Koike, un experto en bombas – dijo señalando a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación - Pero sabes, el idiota de tu amigo Junichi supo demasiado. Cuando buscaba piezas para arreglar tu maldito mp3 descubrió mi plan asi que tuve que matarlo también pero oh! sorpresa! el último chip había desaparecido y quien lo tenía? Pues claro, su amiguita nueva, Yui Niimura. Mandé a dos de mis hombres a tu casa para que localizaran el chip pero parece ser que no entendieron la parte de "que no os vea nadie" y tú los viste y fuiste corriendo a la policía y luego apareciste con tu amigo el detective. Muy mal Yuki! Yo solo quería recuperar mi chip sin hacer daño a nadie pero tú, si, tú interferiste demasiado en mis planes asi que tuve que contratar a un viejo criminal para acabar contigo y tu amigo, pero parece que las cosas se torcieron y acabó cayendo puente abajo. Si, sois realmente buenos. Y tu amigo es muy listo. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar y por eso te dio un localizador. Y después, já, después supo que la historia aún no se había terminado. El agente que me estaba investigando no se iba, era realmente molesto, no podía hacer nada. Luego escapando como podía conseguí ponerme en contacto con mi gente – dijo señalando a las personas que allí se encontraban – y que me dijeron? Tu seguías con localizadores encima, tu teléfono estaba pinchado, era imposible hackear el puto ordenador de tu jodido amigo. No podía moverme porque ese endiablado detective sabía que seguíamos ahí. Si, Yuki, no creas que él se quedó contigo porque le caías bien, se quedó contigo porque el caso aún no estaba resuelto y cuanto más cerca te tuviera, mejor para él. Pero sabes, después de todo este tiempo conseguí descubrir como hacer que vinieras a nosotros sin que ese tipo lo supiera. Xian es un experto programador y después de largas horas consiguió que tus buscadores dieran información falsa. Tu móvil, como ya te habrás dado cuenta lo hemos roto. Y bueno, tu amigo en estos momentos pensará que estas de compras :) Dile hola a la cajera que te atendió ayer, Tsuki. Es una maestra del disfraz. Ella se encargó de colocar la nota en la bolsa de la compra mientras pagabas. Y ese de ahí, es Keitaro, un experto en artes marciales que es capaz de abrir un boquete en la pared de un solo cabezazo. Como puedes ver ya no estoy solo, en cambio tú, tú estás completamente indefensa y para cuando tu amiguito lo descubra habrás volado por los aires. Si, Yuki, te vamos a dejar aquí y la bomba que Koike ha preparado con tanto cariño explotará haciendo que este edificio desaparezca por completo. Además de todo esto Yuki, hace unos días investigué sobre ti y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que tu verdadero nombre es Yuki Tachibana. Quizás no lo sepas pero el abogado que se ocupó del caso de mi padre era tu padre, tu verdadero padre, Mamoru Tachibana. El accidente de tus padres en realidad fue provocado por el cabrón que dejó al mío tirado en la cárcel. Parece que en el fondo tenemos algo en común. Pero no te preocupes, ese hijo de perra ya recibió su merecido, Kira lo mató. En fin…..Seguiría charlando pero se nos hace tarde. Bye bye!!

Y dicho esto todos salieron de la sala dejando a Yui allí.


	8. Caso cerrado

**A**quí dejo el cap 8!! ^^

De nuevo gracias a NellyCullen por su comentario y a todos los demás que están leyendo el fic :3

Ya faltan pocos caps n_-

**

* * *

****Capítulo 8: Caso cerrado**

L estaba en la sala leyendo en el PC cuando puso una de las televisiones pues iban a dar las noticias. Empezaron diciendo que en el supermercado E-mark se había encontrado el cadáver de una de las cajeras en uno de los contenedores de la parte de atrás. Según parecía la habían matado el día anterior. L levantó la vista hacia la pantalla para escuchar con atención esa noticia. Posteriormente siguió mirando en el PC y terminó llamando a Surugi para pedirle refuerzos. También llamó a los bomberos, la ambulancia y a la policía. A estos últimos les mandó unos archivos por correo. Luego salió del edificio y se dirigió a donde ya estaba Surugi-san esperando con el coche.

- Llegaremos a tiempo? – preguntó Surugi.

- Si, sé perfectamente donde está.

Pronto llegaron a la nave donde se encontraba Yui pero cuando L bajó del coche y caminó hacia la nave, la bomba explotó.

* * *

Yui no podía creerse todo lo que había escuchado, estubo un buen rato llorando. Pero luego decidió dejarse de tonterías. No iba a morir allí. El reloj, ese reloj que L le había dado tendría que servir. Como pudo pulsó un pequeño botoncito que abrió un compartimento escondido (si, si, como el reloj de Light XD pero no es el mismo eh!) En este había una cuchilla que Yui intentó sacar cuidadosamente para cortar la cuerda. Luego volvió a presionar otro botón del reloj. Después de un buen rato consiguió cortar la cuerda y ya con las manos libres se deshizo de las cuerdas que ataban sus piernas. Luego intentó abrir la puerta de esa habitación pero tardó un buen rato pues era realmente pesada (la puerta era corrediza y de metal). El pasillo que llevaba a la otra puerta estaba lleno de láser. Si lo tocaba sabe dios que pasaría. Buscó por la habitación y encontró una pequeña ventana. Yui era delgada asique rezó para poder caber por ahí. Con la ayuda de la silla en la que había estado atada escaló y afortunadamente entró por la ventana consiguiendo así salir de la nave, aunque al estar alta se hizo daño con la caída. Se puso en pie y empezó a andar torpemente pues se había hecho daño en el tobillo y se le había caído un zapato, el cual no tenía tiempo de recoger. También sujetaba su brazo pues le dolía del golpe. Ya estaba algo alejada de la nave cuando ésta explotó. El fuerte impacto hizo que Yui cayera rodando pues el suelo se inclinaba ligeramente poco más adelante de donde estaba ella. Siguió rodando hasta que el suelo volvió a aplanarse. Con la caída y todo se hizo bastante daño y casi no podía levantarse.

* * *

Los bomberos apagaron el fuego y posteriormente algunos policías buscaron por el lugar a ver si encontraban los restos de Yui, seguidos de alguno de los médicos y de L. Fue entonces cuando L vió un trozo del zapato de Yui y vió la inclinación que hacía el suelo. Se dirigió hacia allí corriendo, bajó y se encontró con Yui.

- Yui!! – dijo L acercándose a ella.

- L…- dijo Yui abriendo sus ojos, pues los tenía cerrados – Que…..que bueno que….hayas venido…..

- Te pondrás bien, si? – dijo L tomándola en brazos sin levantarla del suelo

- Lo…..siento…..siempre….te acabo causando molestias…..

- No….todo está bien Yui, tranquila – dijo L agarrándole una mano.

Yui sonrió y se quedó mirando a L. Le soltó la mano y se la puso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo…. – dijo dándole, como pudo, un beso en la mejilla. Luego cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente. L gritó para que vinieran a auxiliarla. La subieron a una camilla y se la llevaron al hospital.

- L, quieres que te acerque al hospital?- preguntó Surugi-san

L no respondió, siguió a la ambulancia con la mirada hasta que desapareció y luego continuó mirando a la nada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- L?

- Que? – preguntó L sobresaltado

- Que si quieres ir al hospital?

- N-no……no……lléveme a casa…….

Surugi así lo hizo, acercó a L a casa. Cuando entró anduvo muy lentamente y se metió en el baño. Se miró al espejo y vio sangre en su mejilla izquierda. Luego se miro las manos y vio más sangre. Bajó los brazos, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Luego se quitó la camiseta y abrió la ducha.

Después de tres días Yui seguía en coma. L por su parte, había movilizado a toda la policía y finalmente consiguió capturar a todos los implicados: Keitaro, Tsuki, Koike, Xian y Takuo. Después de varios meses al fin consiguió resolver el caso.


	9. Perdóname

**Capítulo 9: Perdóname.**

Al cuarto día Yui despertó pero L aún no iba a visitarla. Al quinto día Surugi le comentó a éste que había ida a visitarla al hospital y que ella había preguntado por él.

- Por qué no vas a verla? El caso ya está resuelto. Seguro que se alegra de verte.

L guardó silencio durante un rato y finalmente afirmó. Aquella tarde L se encargó de limpiar la cocina y el resto de la casa. Llegó a la habitación de Yui y abrió la puerta lentamente. Estaba todo ordenado. Él entró y se paró a observar con el dedo índice en la boca. Luego salió y se metió en su cuarto. Sacó un bolígrafo y papel y empezó a escribir.

Ya era el sexto día que Yui llevaba ingresada en el hospital y el tercero que estaba ya consciente. Su familia había ido a Tokyo y se alojaban en un hotel aunque igualmente pasaban más tiempo en el hospital, sobre todo su madre. Kai y su madre también habían ido a visitarla. Además justo el día anterior Surugi también había ido para ver como estaba pero L seguía sin aparecer. Yui estaba empezando a pensar que ya no volvería a verle.

- Interrumpo? – dijo una voz, entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola Kai! – dijo Yui alegre.

- Como te va?

- Muy bien, recuperando fuerzas owó

- Jaja!! Me alegro! Te he traído esto – dijo Kai mostrándole un ramo de flores.

- Gracias!

- En fin……Necesitas algo?

- No, todo está bien.

- Bueno, entonces estaré en la cafetería vale? Nuestros padres están allí con tu hermano. O prefieres que me quede contigo?

- No, es igual, vete. Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo entonces. Cuídate! – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Te quiero, Yui! – y se marchó.

Cuando Kai salió pudo ver a L en la puerta con la cabeza baja. Kai le miró, le hizo un gesto amistoso con la cara y siguió su camino. L se quedó ahí parado un rato. No sabía si entrar o volver a irse. No pintaba nada allí. Pero finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Cuando lo hizo Yui estaba mirando dentro de una caja de bombones que le había llevado su madre y al sentir que alguien entraba levantó la vista.

- L – dijo con los ojos abiertos.

- Hola……

- Me….Me alegro de verte! – dijo Yui con los ojos acuosos.

- Co-como te encuentras?

- Bien – dijo sonriendo – ya estoy mucho mejor!

L sonrió y se quedó callado.

- Yo…..lo siento…..

- Gracias por encontrarme…..L

Levantó la vista hacia Yui. Ésta le sonrió y miró hacia la ventana.

- Tú……Tú sabías que el caso aún no estaba resuelto verdad? Por eso…..por eso te quedaste conmigo no? Para tenerme mejor vigilada y protegida……no fue porque yo te lo pedí…..cierto? – dijo Yui con los ojos igualmente acuosos.

L tardó en contestar pero finalmente afirmó. Yui bajó un poco la vista y L vió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Miró al suelo y apretó los puños.

- Yo……debo irme ya…..

Yui miró hacia él. Ya se iba?

- Espera….. – dijo cuando L ya se diera la vuelta para salir de la habitación - di-dime que no has venido a despedirte! Volverás verdad?

De nuevo L tardó en contestar.

- Lo…..lo haré si tu quieres que vuelva…….

- Hazlo…

L sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente y salió del cuarto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la madre de Yui apareció.

- Ven, ponlo aquí – dijo Anna acercándose a la segunda camilla que había en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando el padre de Yui entró en la habitación cargando a L en brazos. Yui al verlo intentó levantarse y se quedó de rodillas encima de la cama.

- Que…Que ha pasado?? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Tu padre y yo subíamos a verte cuando nos pareció ver a Ryuuzaki en el pasillo. Estaba apoyado en la pared pero luego se movió y al poco tiempo se cayó al suelo. Corrimos a ver que le ocurría y parece ser que se ha desmayado. Ya avisamos a una enfermera asi que pronto vendrá un médico – le dijo Anna – creo que esto es suyo, lo tenía justo al lado – dijo mostrándole una bolsita de galletas a Yui.

La bolsa era transparente y estaba atada con un lacito azul. Yui la agarró y vio que dentro había una nota asique la sacó y empezó a leer. En ese tiempo apareció un médico que revisó a L. Dijo que solo había sufrido un desmayo por agotamiento. Parecía que no había dormido en varios días y que sus energías estaban bajas, que solo necesitaba descansar, asi que si no les causaba molestia, que lo dejaran allí reposando. Más tarde el médico salió y los padres de Yui también se retiraron despidiéndose de su hija que prosiguió con la lectura. La nota decía:

_Querida Yui,_

_Lamento lo ocurrido. Realmente no creí que fueran a secuestrarte de ese modo y me siento muy culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Espero que pronto te pongas bien. __Quería disculparme por no haber sido sincero contigo. Todo este tiempo te he estado engañando. Cuando Furusawa y sus compañeros fueron capturados sabía que seguía habiendo más personas detrás de todo pero no tenía pruebas, Takuo sabía ocultarse muy bien. El día que me preguntaste si podías quedarte conmigo dije que si porque así las cosas serían más fáciles para mí y como supongo que ya sabrás también he estado observando tus movimientos, asegurándome que no te pasaba nada malo fuera y que no recibías llamadas extrañas. Cuando te acompañé a Furusato fue también por beneficio propio. El día que te secuestraron me dí cuenta de que alguien había manipulado la información de los localizadores que te puse y después de oír las noticias y conseguir información sobre Takuo y su pasado supe todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fuiste muy valiente y lista para conseguir salir de la nave y por pulsar el botón del reloj que te dí para que yo pudiera localizarte. Estaba realmente asustado temiendo no llegar a tiempo. Realmente lo siento, Yui. No te preocupes por tu familia, lo de la bomba era un farol. Ellos solo pretendían asustarte y hacerte ir hasta allí sin que dijeras nada a nadie para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún tipo de complicación. __Por último, me gustaría disculparme por haberte hecho sentir engañada. Imagino que a estas alturas no querrás volver a verme. Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Siento no haber ido antes a verte pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo._

_Atentamente: L_

Cuando Yui terminó de leer no pudo evitar llorar.


	10. Gracias, Yui

**Ú**ltimo cap :3

Gracias a Linda4257 por sus comentarios y a todos los demás que lo leen! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Gracias, Yui.**

Yui se secó las lágrimas y como pudo se acercó a L, quien seguía durmiendo. Acercó una silla, se sentó y agarró su mano. Al cabo de un rato L abrió los ojos.

- Que bueno que te despertaste – dijo Yui sonriendo.

L la miró extrañado. Que había ocurrido?? Por qué estaba ella allí? Y que hacía él en una camilla?? Al verlo confundido Yui le explicó lo que había pasado.

- Ya estás mejor? – preguntó. L afirmó con la cabeza – Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía u.u – L la miró extrañado ¿Culpa suya? – Si, siento haberte preocupado. Soy realmente molesta a veces.

L se quedó cayado. No sabía que decir.

- He…..he leído la carta - dijo Yui. Entonces L miró para ella y buscó con la mirada la bolsita de galletas por la habitación. Cuando la vió volvió a bajar la vista.

- No tenías que haberla leído…….

- Por qué? Si va dirigida a mi!

L volvió a guardar silencio. Que le iba a decir? Que no debió haberla leído porque se sentía avergonzado?

- L….. – dijo Yui haciendo que este volviera a mirarla – en esa carta no hay nada que no supiera ya……

- Lo siento………tu...me has ayudado todo el rato y yo solo he estado engañándote…….lo siento de veras Yui……yo…… no quería decepcionarte……

- No lo has hecho. Si, es cierto que no pensé que te habías quedado conmigo por esa razón pero pensándolo bien, que alguien como tú acepte quedarse con alguien como yo que no destaca en nada es un poco estúpido…..De todos modos, me alegro por ello. Si no, nunca te habría conocido tanto y sería una lástima. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, eres mi mejor amigo y como te prometí no voy a dejarte.

L no aguantó más y rompió a llorar. Tenía tanto miedo a perderla. Puede que se hubiera quedado con ella por facilitar la resolución del caso pero todo lo demás era verdad. Ella se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida.

- Lo-lo siento Yui…..m-me asuté mucho cuando te ví allí tirada…..t-tenía mucho miedo a perderte…..e-eres lo único que tengo y…….y no me atreví a venir…..n-no quería verte así…….además…..s-siento que solo te he estado haciendo daño……perdóname Yui……..y-yo.......no soy la clase de persona que crees.......s-solo soy....un egoísta, caprichoso que solo piensa en si mismo y......l-le da igual los sentimientos de la gente.......

- Eso no es cierto! Te conozco y pienso que eres una persona muy amable que se preocupa mucho por la gente aunque no quiera o deba admitirlo. Eres muy buena persona y un excelente detective y...no debes sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado vale? Estoy aquí!

- P-pero yo.......debí protegerte mejor......sino hubiera llegado a tiempo......s-si no hubieras conseguido escapar......

- Shhh….todo está bien! Tranquilo…… - dijo Yui mientras lo abrazaba

- Perdóname…….- dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Cuando L se calmó se separaron.

- L-lo siento.....no tenía que haberme puesto así......

- No te preocupes. Es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando - dijo Yui mostrando una sonrisa - Lo has pasado muy mal estos días verdad?

L afirmó con la cabeza y Yui le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

- Gracias, Yui. Si....Si quieres, cuando te den el alta puede ir con tu familia. Seguro que quieren pasar tiempo contigo......

- Claro. Y......luego podré volver contigo?

- Me......me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Yui sonrió. Luego se puso a juguetear con el flequillo del pelinegro.

- Oye L…….

- Si?

- Gracias por estar a mi lado…. – dijo Yui empezando a acariciarle la cara.

L se sorprendió por ese gesto y se quedó mirando a Yui. Ésta también se quedó mirándole a él. Permanecieron un rato así hasta que Yui acercó más su cara, cerró los ojos y le besó. L se quedó completamente paralizado, con la mirada bien abierta. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba. Estaba tan nervioso y al mismo tiempo había deseado tanto ese momento que no sabía que hacer pero finalmente le devolvió el beso. Al cabo de un rato sus cabezas se separaron. L estaba completamente rojo.

- Besas realmente bien….

L se rascó la cabeza.

- Nunca te había visto tan colorado.

- Y-ya......estoy algo nervioso......nunca antes había besado a alguien o///o

- Yo tampoco ^^

L se sorprendió al oír eso. No se suponía que ella y Kai habían salido juntos?

- Pensaba que tu y Kai…..

- Si, bueno, Kai me robó mi primer beso pero yo no lo se lo devolví, de hecho le golpeé – dijo riendo – Asique tecnicamente este también ha sido mi primer beso. En fin…..quieres una galleta? – dijo sonriendo mientras cogía la bolsita de galletas y se sentaba a su lado.

- Claro......

- Ah! Por cierto – dijo Yui levantándose y agarrando algo de la mesita – Esto es tuyo - dijo dándole a L la pulserita – Siento haberla cogido sin permiso. Estaba esperando a devolvértela, por eso la llevaba en el bolsillo, pero no encontré ocasión.

- No importa…….- dijo L guardándola – ya suponía que la tenías tú…….

- Ah!! Lo siento! Unwn

- No se lo digas a nadie vale?

- No pensaba hacerlo…..señor Lawliet – dijo Yui sonriendo.

Hacía tiempo que L no escuchaba a alguien llamarlo así. Sonrió.

FIN

* * *

**A**ssadsdsd….espero que les haya gustado *3*

No he querido meter mucho más de la relación amorosa porque bueno…..es difícil imaginarse a L actuando como novio UXDD Aunque con eso no quiero decir que no fuera el novio ideal *OO* XDD

En fin……como siempre agradecimientos para:

Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Obata por crear Death Note y a L! x3

Y obviamente para todos los que comentaron y leyeron el fic nwn

Arigato Gozaimasu!!

Atte: Ai-chan


End file.
